Yoongi Valentine's Day
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Yoongi benci hari Valentine. Setiap Valentine ia pasti mendapat kan banyak hadiah dari anon. Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang junior tidak tau malu nekat mendekati Yoongi yang terkenal galak dan judes! Hari ini akan menjadi Valentine yang berbeda oleh Park Jimin! #MINYOON


Yoongi menatap kelas nya dengan bosan, semua orang sibuk bermesraan bersama pasangan masing - masing. Hari ini adalah hari yang Yoongi benci. Valentine's day. Loh, kenapa Yoongi benci? Setiap tahun nya, Yoongi selalu di teror dengan bermacam - macam hadiah di hari Valentine. Entah itu coklat, bunga, boneka, surat semua itu pasti memenuhi meja Yoongi.

Yoongi itu eksis, dia adalah wakil ketua osis. Yoongi juga manis, walaupun jarang berbicara dan harga senyuman nya sangat mahal. Yoongi juga selalu memenangkan predikat sunbae terunyu saat MOS, heran deh padahal Yoongi itu galak loh. Kalau kalian pernah MOS, pasti ada kan sunbae yang kerjaan nya marah - marah. Apa pun yang kalian lakuin di mata dia itu salah, pokok nya dia yang paling bener. Nah itu kerjaan Yoongi setiap MOS.

" Hei Yoongi, surat mu numpuk tuh. " Luhan teman sekelas Yoongi menghampiri nya. Btw, Luhan ini juga anak OSIS. Luhan menjabat sebagai ketua umum.

" Hn. Buang aja. "

" Yaampun Yoongi, jangan gitu dong! Mereka kan uda cape - cape nulis buat kamu. "

" Aku kan ga minta. Kalo kamu mau, buat kamu aja semua. " Yoongi cemberut.

Beberapa siswa di sekitar nya menahan nafas. Uuuuuhhh Yoongi gemesin banget! Gini - gini nih kelakuan Yoongi yang bikin dia banyak punya penggemar.

" Yoong, kalo kamu kaya gitu terus bisa - bisa setiap hari meja kamu penuh surat. " Luhan tertawa geli.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu nya tak acuh. Huh, dari tahun ke tahun valentine nya selalu membosankan. Emang sih Yoongi selalu dapat banyak hadiah, tapi tidak ada yang pernah memberikan nya langsung. Yoongi kan kesel jadi nya.

Yoongi emang keliatan nya jutek sih karena itu gaada yang berani ngasih hadiah langsung ke Yoongi, keburu takut duluan. Jadi mending mereka jadi anon dan mengagguminYoongi dari blakang. Padahal sebener nya kalo ada yang berani kasih hadiah langsung ke Yoongi, ia akan menerima dengan sepenuh hati loh.

" Tapi kayanya, Valentine kamu tahun ini bakal beda deh. "

" Hnnnn, don't care Luhan. "

" Yoong! Dengerin aku! Eh itu si Jimin dateng lagi! "

" Ha? " sontak Yoongi mendongakan kepala nya.

Jimin? Jimin? Kaya pernah denger nama nya. " Jimin yang mana? "

" Yaampun Yoongi sunbae, aku sakit hati loh. Padahal tadi pagi aku baru sapa kamu di gerbang. "

Oh Jimin yang itu. Park Jimin yang anak kelas 10ips2 itu. Yang uda sekitar 1 bulan ini ngedeketin Yoongi. " Ngapain kamu kesini sih? Balik sana. " jawab Yoongi galak.

Jimin cemberut. Uh, si Jimin ini mendedikasi kan diri nya sebagai no 1 fans Yoongi sejak pertama kali di omelin Yoongi saat MOS.

Waktu itu Jimin telat dan tidak memakai dasi. Saat Yoongi mengomeli nya, Jimin hanya memandangi Yoongi tanpa berkedip. " S-sunbae, kamu yang curi dasi aku ya? "

" Apa?! " bentak Yoongi. Seumur - umur masa jabatan wakil ketua osis nya, baru pernah ia mendapat kan junior yang seperti ini saat ia omeli.

1 lapangan menahan nafas melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Yoongi, bahkan Kim Namjoon si ketua OSIS nya sendiri takut.

" Ulangin tadi kamu ngomong apa?! "

" Sunbae yang curi dasi? " jawab Jimin tanpa dosa.

" Kamu kira, aku semiskin apa sampe nyuri dasi kamu segala?!" triak Yoongi murka.

Di kiri Jimin, Sehun teman nya sudah menarik - narik celana Jimin. Memohon Jimin untuk tutup mulut.

" Abis, sunbae sudah mengikat hati aku ke hati kamu. " jawab Jimin mantab.

Hening.

3 detik kemudian lapangan sekolah mereka berubah menjadi seperti pasar di pagi hari.

" CIYEEEEEEEEEE!! "

" OMG YOONGI KUUU!! "

" YOONGI PIPI NYA MERAH!! "

" SIAPA ITU? JUNIOR KURANG AJAR!! " yang ini teriakan anggota OSIS yang lain, yang merupakan fans Yoongi juga.

Oke, pipi Yoongi memang sudah sangat merah. Yoongi kesal bercampur malu. Oh kalau MOS ini masih di perbolehkan menggunakan kekerasan, Yoongi sudah menampar junior kurang ajar di depan nya ini.

" Nama kamu siapa? " tanya Yoongi manis. Lapangan hening kembali.

" Park Jimin sunbae. "

Yoongi mengelus pipi Jimin dengan jemari nya yang halus.

Oh tidak ini pertanda buruk. Kalau orang - orang melihat Yoongi marah - marah sudah biasa, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini. Ini pertanda buruk.

" Kamu tau kalau pencuri itu tidak akan mengembalikan barang curian nya? "

" I-iya tau sunbae. " jawab Jimin gugup. Siapa yang ga gugup coba di giniin sama seorang Min Yoongi?!

" Mulai besok gausah pake dasi ke sekolah sampai selesai MOS! Tiap pulang sekolah bersihin halaman ini sampai gaada 1 daun pun yang tersisa! Bikin karangan permintaan maaf sebanyak 1 buku! Dasi kamu baru boleh di pake setelah kamu selesaiin semua hukuman kamu selama MOS! "

Jimin tersenyum mendengar nya. " Siap sunbae! Buat sunbae, terjun dari atap pun aku bakal lakuin! "

Oh no, Park Jimin you're in dangerous area.

Sehun menutupi seluruh muka nya dengan telapak tangan nya malu. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia harus memiliki teman seperti ini.

Jadi begitulah awal perkenalan Yoongi dan Jimin yang tentu nya menjadi bahan gosip 1 sekolah. Setelah MOS, Jimin bukan nya kapok menggoda Yoongi malah semakin menjadi - jadi.

Setelah perjuangan Jimin selama semester 1 akhir nya Yoongi pun mulai membuka hati nya terhadap Jimin. Sebenar nya semua orang juga tau walaupun Yoongi selalu galak, sebenar nya Yoongi suka terhadap Jimin. Tapi kan Yoongi gengsi, dan Jimin sampai saat ini belum menembak Yoongi juga. Makin kesel dong Yoongi, ia jadi berasa di jadi kan mainan saja oleh Jimin.

Melihat aura gelap di sekitar Yoongi, Jimin tau kalau Yoongi sedang tidak mood untuk ia ganggu. " Emmm, sunbae ini susu coklat di minum ya. Happy valentine! " Jimin menaruh susu coklat di atas meja Yoongi lalu bergegas kembali ke kelas nya karena sudah bel.

Yoongi semakin menekuk wajah nya. Emang nya Yoongi bocah kelas 6 SD apa?! Valentine di kasih susu coklat?! Di mana otak nya si Park idiot Jimin ini?!

" Sabar ya, nama nya juga anak kecil. " oh kata - kata Luhan sama sekali tidak menghibur Yoongi.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semakin banyak pasangan yang bermesraan di kelas Yoongi. Speaker kelas Yoongi menyetel kan lagu - lagu romantis yang sudah membuat Yoongi muak. Yoongi saat ini duduk sendirian di meja nya. Luhan pergi bersama Sehun, Namjoon menghampiri kekasih nya di kelas 12ipa3, Kim Seokjin.

Aaaah kenapa hari Valentine harus ada sih!

" Test, test! "

Loh? Apa itu? Lagu yang terputar di speaker kelas Yoongi mati di ganti kan oleh suara seseorang. Yoongi mengerinyit bingung, siapa sih iseng kaya gini?!

Tunggu, tapi kok Yoongi kaya kenal ya sama suara nya?

" Perkenal kan nama saya Park Jimin kelas 10ips1. " Yoongi mengerut kan dahi nya, si bodoh ini ngapain sih?

" Mohon perhatian nya sebentar. Hari ini adalah hari raya kasih sayang untuk kita semua. Hari ini juga saya ingin saya ingin merayakan nya bersama orang yang saya sayangi. "

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, teman - teman sekelas nya mulai mencuri - curi pandang kepada nya.

" Saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa saya sangat menyayangi seseorang saat ini. Dia adalah orang yang selalu membuat saya semangat ke sekolah. Saya menyukai dengan orang ini sejak pertama kali saya melihat dia. "

Oke, kali ini sudah tidak ada acara curi - curi pandang lagi. 1 kelas sudah memelototi Yoongi, bahkan banyak anak dari kelas lain yang berdatangan.

" Saya juga tidak tau mengapa saya bisa tertarik kepada dia. Yang saya tau, dia selalu bisa membuat saya tersenyum. Tawa nya, suara nya bahkan bentakan nya pun saya suka. Perlu keberanian besar untuk mengatakan ini kepada nya, saya tidak tau apakah dia akan menerima saya atau tidak. Apa pun itu hasil nya, saya tidak menyesal yang penting dia tau kalau saya sangat menyayangi nya. Min Yoongi sunbae, will you be my lover? Liat kelapangan dan ku tunggu jawaban mu sunbae! "

Tubuh Yoongi mematung. Astaga si bodoh Jimin, apa yang di lakukan ibu nya saat hamil dia sih?! Sampai bisa melahirkan anak setidak tau Jimin!

Yoongi tidak pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidup nya. Bahkan, saat dulu Jimin menggombali nya saat MOS muka Yoongi tidak semerah ini.

" TERIMA! TERIMAA!! "

" AAAAA YOONGI ! "

" CIEEEEEEEE "

Yonggi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dari pada ia malu di ledekin 1 sekolah, Yoongi pun berlari keluar kelas menuju lapangan.

Disitu teman - teman Yoongi dan Jimin masing - masing membawa kertas yang sangat besar.

" YOONGI BE MINE PLEASE? "

Itulah bunyi kertas - kertas tersebut saat di gabung kan. Di depan nya Jimin sudah berlutut dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang sangat besar.

" Hei, Yoongi sunbae. "

Yoongi meraih buket bunga itu dan mencium nya. " Kamu tau aku ga suka bunga? Kamu tau aku lebih suka yang bisa di makan dari pada bunga ga guna kaya gini? "

Orang - orang menahan nafas. Oh tidak, Yoongi kamu sangat kejam. Jangan tolak Jimin! Batin mereka semua.

" Tau sunbae. "

" Terus kenapa tetep kasih aku bunga?! "

" Karena bunga mawar melambangkan cinta sejati. Kaya cinta aku ke kamu. "

Blush

Muka Yoongi yang uda merah, makin merah lagi. " Jadi pacar aku ya? "

Astaga kalau sudah begini, kalau Yoongi tolak itu Yoongi ga punya hati dan otak nama nya! Siapa coba yang bakal nolak laki - laki yang uda merelakan rasa malu nya dan menembak kamu dengan sangat romantis seperti ini?! Eh tapi Jimin kan emang ga punya malu dari dulu.

Malu - malu akhir nya Yoongi mengangguk kaku. Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar. " Apa? Jawab dong, sunbae. "

" Iya, Jimin. Aku mau. " aduh suara Yoongi ini kenapa sih kaya speaker yang batrai nya mau habis?!

" Apa? Kurang kenceng! "

Sialan si Jimin ini. Yoongi menarik nafas lalu menghembus kan nya kembali. " IYA JIMIN! AKU MAU JADI PACAR MU! "

" CIEWWWEEEEEEEE "

" CIEEE YOONGI!!

" JIMIN AKHIRNYAAAA!! "

" TIDAAAAK! YOONGI KAU MILIK KU! " ini suara triakan fans Yoongi yang tidak terima.

Jimin meraih Yoongi kepelukan nya lalu mengecup dahi Yoongi penuh bahagia. " Kamu harus tau betapa bahagia nya aku saat ini, sunbae. "

" Dan kau harus tau betapa malu nya aku saat ini, bodoh! "

Yaaah jadi begitulah Valentine tahun ini Yoongi lewat kan. Ternyata Valentine tahun ini memang berbeda seperti apa kata Luhan dan kali ini Yoongi dan Jimin berhasil menjadi bahan gosip 1 sekolah lagi.


End file.
